Unnamed Cardassian starships
List of unnamed Cardassian starships. By commander * Benil's warship * Dolak's warship * Dukat's Bird-of-Prey * Dukat's personal shuttle * Dukat's shuttle * Evek's patrol ship * Jasad's warship * Lang's shuttle * Nador's starship * Ocett's war vessel * Parn's ship * Toran's warship By class * [[Galor unnamed 000|Unnamed Galor-class starships]] * [[Groumall unnamed 000|Unnamed Groumall-type starships]] * [[Hideki unnamed 000|Unnamed Hideki-class starships]] * [[Keldon unnamed 000|Unnamed Keldon-class starships]] By unknown class Attack vessels These two attack vessels, specifically described as "looking like shuttlecraft being much smaller" than Cardassian patrol cruisers, were used by Cardassian colonists living in the Demilitarized Zone. These vessels were equipped with ''Galor''-class phaser banks, to protect their colonial interests. In 2370, they attacked a Federation merchant vessel, but were deterred, and ultimately destroyed by photon torpedoes from, according to Benjamin Sisko, appeared to be an "old support courier" that had been modified, that was operated by the Maquis. ( ) }} Battle cruiser This battle cruiser engaged the during the early days of the Dominion War near El-Gatark. Both ships were heavily damaged, and the race was on to make repairs, with the fastest crew deciding the fate of the other. The battle cruiser was ultimately destroyed. ( ) |This vessel was also identified as a "cruiser".}} Cruiser In 2371, this cruiser, along with the Federation starship , searched the Algira sector for a missing runabout , which was carrying Odo and Elim Garak. ( ) }} Destroyers These three destroyers engaged and destroyed the during the Dominion War in 2374. ( ) |Though unseen, these vessels may have been warships, which were identified in dialogue as "destroyers" five episodes prior, in .}} Freighters During the Occupation of Bajor, Bajoran terrorists used to disable the shields of orbiting freighters by taking their vessel close to the freighters and overload their shield generators with directed phaser fire. ( ) }} Freighter 1 In 2367, Kriosian rebels attacked this neutral freighter near the Ikalian asteroid belt along the Klingon-Federation border. ( ) }} Freighter 2 In 2373, the got a distress signal from this freighter, located near the Badlands, that was said to have been attacked by the Maquis and had suffered some casualties. When the Malinche approached the ship, its sensors confirmed what they were being told. However, when the Malinche lowered her shields to transport some of the wounded aboard, the freighter was rigged, by the Maquis, to fire a focused particle beam that punched through the Malinche s gyro-shielding, before being ambushed by three Maquis raiders. ( ) }} Frigate While still operating as Maquis in the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, and Seska successfully disabled the computer core on this frigate as it was orbiting Bajor. This was accomplished when Seska modified an antiproton beam to penetrate the frigate's shields and hull from an extremely close range. In 2372, Chakotay suggested using this tactic to disable a Kazon-Nistrim starship, commanded by First Maje Culluh. He later unsuccessfully attempted to implement it himself, after taking a shuttlecraft and locating the Kazon vessel, but was outmaneuvered by Seska during his attempt. ( ) }} Patrol ships These patrol ships were encountered by the , a Federation Type 6 shuttlecraft "stolen" by Joret Dal, as he reentered Cardassian space after "escaping" from the in late 2370. One of these ships later destroyed a Federation escape pod containing Sito Jaxa, who posed as a Bajoran terrorist captured by Dal. ( ) }} Patrol ship This patrol ship was located in launch bay 3-A of Dominion Headquarters in 2375. Damar told Worf and Ezri Dax of its location, so they could escape. ( ) }} Repair ship In early 2370, while their runabout was disguised as a Lissepian transport, the Martuk, Kira Nerys and Miles O'Brien were contacted by Cardassian Navigational control post 24 and asked if they needed assistance. The outpost was prepared to dispatch a repair ship to help them. ( ) }} Shuttle 1 One of the stories surrounding Elim Garak exile from Cardassia, included one told to Doctor Bashir, involved Garak ordering to shoot down a Cardassian shuttle transporting escaped Bajoran prisoners on board, but unfortunately, also the daughter of a prominent Cardassian official. ( ) Survey vessel During the Occupation of Bajor, this survey vessel made stops throughout the Bajoran system looking for possible mining sites. In his escape from the Cardassians on Bajor in 2329, Mullibok stowed away on a Cardassian survey vessel. When they reached Jeraddo, Mullibok overpowered the crew of six and stole the provisions he needed to survive there. ( ) }} Transport In 2370, Elim Garak had arranged for the release of six Bajoran prisoners in exchange for Cardassian fugitives Natima Lang, Hogue and Rekelen. The prisoners were to be delivered to Deep Space 9 aboard a transport, but the deal fell through when the three Cardassians escaped from the station aboard a Cardassian shuttle that was equipped with a cloaking device. ( ) }} Warship 1 During the Cardassian Wars, this warship encountered the in sector 21503. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, the Stargazer s commander, Picard, offered a truce and lowered his ship's deflector shields as a prelimary overture to a truce between the Federation and Cardassian governments. The Cardassians were not impressed with the gesture and disabled the Stargazer s weapons and impulse engines before the Stargazer was able to regroup and flee at warp speed, with the warship in pursuit. ( ) }} Warship 2 of and Cardassian warship weapon's ranges]] In 2367, fearing that the Cardassians were preparing to renew hostilities, Captain Maxwell went rogue and destroyed several Cardassian targets during a preemptive strike on the Cardassians. In effort to stop Maxwell, and prevent destruction of Cardassian lives and property, Captain Picard of the gave this nearby warship – identified by the transponder code 324384950 – the Phoenix s prefix code to give the Cardassians an advantage. Cardassian warship 324384950, fired at the Phoenix with its high-energy disruptor weapons, with the estimated coherent output of 700 MW. The Phoenix survived the assault, despite taking a sustained hit with 37% penetration through its deflector shields. The Phoenix destroyed the Cardassian warship with a salvo from its forward phaser banks and torpedoes. The Cardassian warship had a crew of six hundred, and a weapon's range of at least 300,000 kilometers. ( , display graphics) }} Warship 3 In 2369, the Ferengi claimed two of their freighters were destroyed by a warship in the Igo sector. Although Starfleet was skeptical of the Ferengi claim, there was evidence of Cardassian weapons. ( ) }} Warship 4 In 2372, following the discovery of the attack on Korma by the Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by K'Temang, Gul Dukat inquired as to the distance of the nearest warship, only to learn that the closest warship was probably somewhere in the Dopa system; a three-day journey. ( ) }} de:Cardassianischer Frachter nl:Cardassian gevechtskruiser fr:Vaisseaux cardassiens inconnus de:Cardassianischer Kreuzer nl:Cardassian kruiser de:Reparaturschiff de:Cardassianisches Erkundungsschiff Cardassian